With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, and Tired Souls, We Slept
by lulang12300
Summary: He panted heavily, holding the gun up to Roxas, "But most of all, I'm just tired. I'm tired of it all, and I just want it to end." With that, a gunshot echoed through the halls. "You were right, everything did change."
1. Chapter 1

**I'm actually obsessed with One Tree Hill again and season 3 was my favorite. I bawled my eyes out when the whole Jimmy Edwards drama happened, but then inspiration for another story hit me! I'm not done with Love or Loyalty and it's not on hiatus, I just wanted to write this too. Don't worry, I'm still working on the next chapter. I'm just going to try and write two stories at once.**

** Anywayyyy, enjoy :D**

**...**

Three teenage girls were walking down the street. It was their last day of summer before they officially became seniors. They wanted to make it count.

"So," The familiar redhead in the middle spoke up, "We're seniors. We need to make this count. I think Namine should become a cheerleader."

"That is the most greatest idea I have ever heard." The raven haired female said.

"Kairi, Xion. No. Just no." Namine said blankly. She had no interest in becoming a cheerleader. She had no interest in becoming popular. She had no interest hanging out with the 'cool kids'. Besides, the only ones she actually liked were Kairi and Xion. She was a part of 'the loners' and she had no problem with it.

"But its fun! And Xion and I are the ones in charge! You wouldn't even have to try out because I've seen you dance plenty of times!" Kairi whined, she had been wanting her flaxen haired best friend to join the cheerleaders since they were freshman, but now it was mandatory because they were seniors.

"She's right Nams," Xion stated, "and you would be one the bests. You have a great body Namine and you're already in great shape. I don't see why you don't want to be one. I promise they all aren't as fake as people say they are."

Namine rolled her eyes. She always heard a lot of gossip around the school. She wondered if Kairi and Xion knew what people said about them.

"Xion, I'm sure I wouldn't be that good. But anyway, I don't think I would be accepted as one of you." She did a fake bow, "I'm not meant to be popular. And its not like we've split apart or anything. I can be me and you can be you. Happy?"

"Actually," Kairi chimed in, "People like you. They don't talk bad about you. They ask us how you are and stuff."

Namine looked shocked. She usually hung out with people who were bullied and made fun of. The loners, as others called them. She herself had never been bullied. No one had ever dared to touch her. She had always assumed it was because she was best friends with Kairi and Xion.

Of course they were popular, they were cheerleaders. And they're seniors. It can't be better than that.

"Come on!" Kairi begged. Namine rolled her eyes as Kairi continued with her begging. "You would be perfect! And its only one year!"

Namine huffed, getting tired of Kairi's whining, "Listen Kai-"

"I think," Xion cut her off, causing Namine to glare at her. She hated being cut off. "we're missing the key point here. Namine, if you join the cheerleaders, you could get closer to Roxas." She cooed.

Roxas. He was literally the definition of perfection. He was a basketball player, he had perfect abs, he had such a perfectly chiseled, godly face. Everything about him was perfect. He wasn't even a jerk. He wasn't the nicest guy in the world, but he wasn't a complete ass.

Why didn't Namine think of joining the cheerleaders during freshman year? During that summer, Roxas had begun dating this girl named Olette, who became a cheerleader. They had been together for two years, breaking up during the summer before senior year. Namine had found all of this out from Kairi.

Kairi found out everything. There was nothing Kairi didn't know.

Namine narrowed her eyes at Xion, "Oh you did not just play the Roxas card. I thought we were friends."

Kairi was roaring with laughter at this point, "You gave us no choice Nami! He's single now! This is the perfect chance. Besides, I think he has a crush on you. She winked at Namine, making the flaxen haired girl turn red.

"He does not." Namine whispered.

"He asks about you from time to time."

Namine rolled her eyes and then looked at the building in front of them, "Buy me ice cream and I'll think about it." The girls looked at each other, hope in their eyes. They squealed with excitement before running inside. Namine smirked, there was such a long line, she knew it would take a while.

She took out her phone, looking for the name of her other best friend. She beamed when she found his name. Vanitas.

**To: Vanitas**

** From: Namine**

_Hey_

She clicked send, hoping for a fast reply. She was actually thinking about this whole cheerleading nonsense and felt the need to get another opinion.

Vanitas was her third best friend, being one of the 'loners'. They had met during sophomore year. She saw he was lonely so she decided to talk to him. He was very aggravating and rude to her at first, but after he had warmed up to her, he became nicer. He began to open up to her and called her his best friend.

He was still rude and obnoxious, but he was bit nicer. A bit.

Namine looked at her phone when she saw it light up.

**To: Namine**

** From: Vanitas**

_Ayy wasup?_

She chuckled at the ayy part. He says that a lot.

**To: Vanitas**

** From: Namine**

_What do you think about me becoming a cheerleader?_

Namine only had to wait a minute before she saw that she had an incoming call from him.

"Hey-"

"Are you stupid?" He had exclaimed. Namine winced a bit, she thought that he would laugh at her not be mean to her.

"That's really rude."

"Namine, you would make the worst cheerleader. You aren't meant to be a part of them. That's why we always kept our distance from them. You wouldn't fit in at all." Namine stared at her phone, she couldn't believe that her best friend was talking to her like this.

"Vanitas, you don't have to be so mean."

"I do. I don't want you to make a fool of yourself. It is our senior year Namine, I don't want you to become a laughing stock."

She remembered what Kairi and Xion had said to her earlier, "They would like me."

"Yeah Namine, keep telling yourself that."

Namine had been thinking of turning down their offer. But all of Vanitas's hurtful words began to inspire her. She wanted to prove him wrong. There wouldn't be any harm in trying out...right?

"Whatever Vanitas. You don't have to be so rude. Why don't you call me back when you're not being such a bitch. Oh wait, that'll never happen."

Namine heard him chuckle, but that didn't make him any nicer, "Whatever. Talk to you later."

Namine hung up the phone, putting it back in her bag. She saw Kairi and Xion walking towards her so she forced herself to smile at them. She didn't want them to ask about hat had just happened. Namine wasn't going to let Vanitas ruin her day, especially since this was the last day of summer.

Kairi handed her the sea salt ice cream popsicle. Namine beamed at the tasty dessert, grabbing it from Kairi's hand and stuffing it in her mouth. It was such a hot day and ice cream was what Namine needed right now.

"Well?" Xion asked, glancing at Namine.

Namine sighed, knowing she might regret this. "Fine."

Kairi snapped her head in Namine's direction, squealing and grabbing Namine. She gave her a bear tight hug and spun her around. Namine was holding on to her ice cream for dear life.

"YES! I knew you would say yes! Ice cream will make you agree to anything. Okay tryouts are tomorrow after school! Ahhh I'm so excited!"

Namine gave Xion a worried glance, "What if-"

Xion shook her head at the terrified girl, "You don't have to worry. You used to do dance! You're still in good shape and you would also help us out when we needed help with a routine. Besides you're a senior, so that automatically gives you a bonus." Everyone likes seniors.

Namine sighed. "Alright, I'll be at the tryouts then."

They had all sat there, imagining Namine as a cheerleader, thinking of how hot she would be in a cheerleaders uniform. They had probably looked like idiots to other people, but they didn't care. They were having so much fun.

When it had gotten late, they had all went their separate ways. Namine was walking home since she didn't live to far from where they were. She was lost in her own thoughts when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**To: Namine**

**From: Vanitas**

'_Are you ready to tell me the whole cheerleading thing was a joke?'_

Namine rolled her eyes at her best friend, even though he wasn't physically in front of her.

**From: Namine**

** To: Vanitas**

_Awkss it actually wasn't..._

Namine's phone was vibrating again, but it wasn't from a text. Vanitas was actually calling her now. She sighed, knowing this wouldn't end up pretty. But she was by herself and she was pretty lonely, so she shrugged and pressed answer.

"Hey." She said simply. That's always a good way to start a conversation right?

"You have to be joking."

"Vanitas, its senior year. Let's both try things we would've never dreamed of trying before."

"Then maybe I should join the basketball team."

Namine's eyes brightened when she heard Vanitas say that. He was amazing at basketball, but he never wanted the attention so he decided against it. Every year Namine would try to convince him, but every year he turned her offer down. Namine was positive that Vanitas was almost as amazing as Roxas, and Roxas was the best player on the team.

Vanitas knew her silence wasn't a good sign so he continued, "Nami, I was kidding. I'm not joining anything. I like not having fake friends. I like being ignored. Its less drama."

"Don't you get lonely?" Namine sighed. She never told anyone, but she had always wanted to break out of her shell and find out what she could really do. She was tired of being shy, quiet Namine who no one really ever talked too. Namine wanted to open up more.

"What changed in you Namine?" Vanitas didn't like this Namine. Deep down, he always knew Namine wasn't meant to be like him. Hell, she shouldn't have ever talked to him. Unlike himself, Namine was actually liked. She was only ruining her reputation by being seen with him, and he felt nothing but guilt, but at the same time, he didn't want to lose the only person he could call his best friend.

Or maybe he could change his own attitude instead of being the arrogant bastard he is.

"No. I have you." Namine smiled a little at this, but it didn't do anything to change her mind.

"You'll still have me," Namine smiled at him, "The only difference is that I'll be a cheerleader. Nothing will change."

Vanitas shook his head, even though Namine couldn't see him. He inwardly scoffed at her ignorance. Is that what she really believed?

"If only you knew. I have to go Nams, I'll see you at school." He didn't even wait for her to say goodbye before hanging up. Vanitas put his phone away and laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"If only she knew."

Namine stared at her phone for a good five minutes before putting it on her nightstand. She couldn't understand why Vanitas was so irritated with her.

This was something she wanted to do, not something that was forced on her. She wanted to leave high school with a bang, and what better way than cheerleading? She would be with Kairi and Xion and all the hot basketball players, which was a plus.

"Why can't he just be happy for me." Namine wondered aloud. Why was everything so difficult with him?

Nothing would change, Namine thought to herself. She would make time for Vanitas in her life. She wouldn't let popularity stand in the way of her friendship with him. He was her best friend, it was always them against the world. She wouldn't let their friendship end up the way it usually does in movies.

If only she knew.

...

Noooooo LoL is not over yet! I just wanted to write this. I just can't bring myself to type the next chapter of it, even though I have it all planned in my head. Laziness at its finest.

Ugh school started hashtagjunioryearstress

Okayy byeee :) Time to study! Or sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to make one thing clear, I'm not sure if the current title will be changed or not. Right now, its the temporary title, but I'm trying to think of a new one. I think I have a good one, but I want the story to progress more before I change it. I hope no one thinks I'm copying or anything. This is just inspired by OTH S3E16. It's not copied to every detail.**

** Bumpin to The Weeknd hashtaginlooooovvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

** Okay, now read!**

**...**

Namine stood by her locker, slowly putting textbooks in and taking some out even slower. Today was Monday and she had woke up feeling irritated and cranky. It didn't help that all the hopeless freshman kept bumping into her. She was pretty sure she scared half of them to death with the glares she gave them.

Namine wasn't a Monday person.

"Note to freshman," Namine muttered under her breath, "Don't piss me off on Mondays."

Namine was just thankful for the last bell, signaling that the day was over and she could finally go home. Except that she couldn't because she had to wait for Kairi and Xion because of the damn cheerleading tryouts. Why did she agree to wait for them again?

_"We'll buy you ice cream!"_

She nodded thoughtfully, that was why. She didn't even have Vanitas to keep her company. He had just laughed at her and said sucks to be you.

'Why is he my best friend?' Namine thought to herself.

"Namine!"

Namine jolted alert, wondering who snapped her out of her thoughts. She saw a boy with a set of brown spikes walking towards her. This was Sora, one of the members on the basketball team, and the cousin of Roxas. She recognized his hair because of the way Kairi talks about him all the time. She had never talked to Sora before, but Kairi and Xion say he's a sweetheart.

But more importantly, why was he looking for her?

"Hey Namine." Sora greeted her. She smiled sweetly at him, "Hey. Sora right? How do you know my name?" This was a legitimate question. Namine thought she was invisible to them. Kairi had told her people liked Namine, but she thought that was all made up to make her feel better.

"Because you're Kairi's best friend. Her and Xion always talk about you." Suddenly it clicked. Namine never hung out with the popular kids, yet they all knew her name.

Namine giggled, "I hope its all good things?"

Sora chuckled and nodded, "Mostly good. Sometimes you just annoy her." Namine rolled her eyes. She would definitely remember to hit Kairi for that.

Sora cleared his throat, "Anyway, Kairi asked me to give this to you." He held out a bag for Namine to take. She took out the contents and gasped when she saw a cheerleader uniform. She just wanted to toss it in the garbage. Kairi had ordered this before Namine had even agreed to be a cheerleader! Then Namine remembered Sora was still here and looked at him nervously.

He nodded, "Don't worry, I already know everything. How you didn't try out. Don't worry about it, your secret is safe with me. Come with me, I'll wait with you until tryouts are done."

They both began to walk into the parking lot. Sora looked at Namine, "So why were you waiting until senior year to do this?"

Namine sighed, "I don't know. I mean, I think a part of me always wanted to, but I was always to shy. Unlike me, Kairi and Xion opened up to people once we started high school. I didn't, so I decided to stick with the shy and quiet people. I didn't drift from my girls, but I wasn't a part of their group of friends.

"And I guess I finally realized what a mistake that was. I was basically a shadow during high school, unlike you or Kairi or any other popular kid, I wasn't known. I'm not asking for popularity, but I want to leave a mark on this school. I want to be remembered ." Namine wondered why she was opening up to Sora, a complete stranger.

"Thanks for telling me all of this Namine. I know its personal. But just to let you know, everyone knew you. They may not have talked to you, but they knew you. It was just that with Vanitas around you all the time, you were kind of hard to approach."

Namine stared at Sora in shock. What did Vanitas have to do with any of this?

"Nobody likes him Namine. He was rude to everyone who tried to talk to him, and he always looked so mean and creepy. Even when you were trying to be nice to him, he would continue to push you around. Now he won't even leave you alone."

Namine gripped her cheerleading uniform tighter. Why was Sora saying this to her? This was her best friend he was talking about. "Sora, you know Vanitas is my best friend."

He looked at her with, surprisingly, pity. Namine shuffled nervously, wondering why he was looking at her with such an intense gaze. It bothered her to no end.

"The guy's insane."

That was the last straw. Namine shot up and pushed Sora, "How dare you! You don't even know the truth! All you know is what you heard from a bunch of rumors! How dare you call someone insane without knowing all of the facts!" Namine, nearly in tears, stuffed her uniform in her bag, not bothering to wait for Kairi and Xion anymore.

Nobody knew the truth. All people heard was that Vanitas was insane but that wasn't even the half of it. Vanitas had Bipolar disorder and sometimes had really bad mood swings. Even when they were alone, he would say some dark things, like how he just wanted to kill everyone in the school.

It was beginning to affect him at a really early age and the fact that he barely took his medicine never helped. Namine wasn't afraid of him though, she knew he would never hurt her. But every day, she notices a little change in Vanitas. He looks meaner, acts more cruel, and says darker things than from before. That was what scared Namine.

She was afraid of what he would do once he reaches the ultimate low.

Namine decided to call him and check up. "Hey." He greeted her when he answered his phone.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Of course-"

"Vanitas." Namine said warningly. Vanitas sighed, he knew he could never hide anything from Namine.

"Okay, I'll take it when you hang up okay? But anyway, I'm glad you called, I wanted to apologize." Namine was shocked, Vanitas never apologized, "I should support you in what you want to do. I don't want you to be unhappy."

Vanitas sighed, it was more than that. He wanted to see Namine happy. He knew from the beginning that he was a big burden to her. She always had to check up on him to make sure he was okay. He was constantly going through mood swings and took all of his anger out on Namine because he had no one else to take it out on, which was stupid because if he lost Namine, he would have no one else.

Vanitas knew he was always the one holding her back from what she wanted to do, but not this time. He always put her down and convinced her not to do what she wanted because he was afraid he would lose her. It was completely selfish, but Vanitas couldn't help it. He would never admit this, but he was scared of losing Namine. But he decided no more, if Namine wanted to be a cheerleader, then he was going to support her one hundred percent.

"One of us needs to be happy." He muttered.

Namine smiled, "You make me happy."

Vanitas smiled at his phone. "You make me happy too." Much more happier. Namine made him feel alive. Like he wasn't emotionally breaking day by day. Of course he wouldn't tell her that. He couldn't give her his fragile and breaking heart.

Vanitas was in love with Namine.

Too bad she would never know.

Vanitas groaned, running a hand through his black spikes, "Nams, I'm going to go. Talk to you later."

It was so hard for him to keep his feelings in check. He couldn't tell her. He didn't want to have her, only to lose her in the end. He couldn't do that to his beloved Namine.

Everyday it got harder, and everyday his heart broke even more.

**...**

Namine heard her doorbell ring and hour after she had gotten home and saw Kairi and Sora at her doorstep. Sora gave her an apologetic stare, and Namine nodded, secretly forgiving him so they didn't have to say it out loud in front of Kairi.

Kairi gave her a piece of paper, "These are the people who made the tryouts." Namine smirked when she saw her own name at the top of the list.

**Cheerleading Squad 2013-14 : 10 girls**

** Captain: Kairi**

** Co- Captain: Xion**

**My girls;)**

** - Namine **

** - Selphie**

** - Aqua**

** - Olette**

** - Fuu**

** - Tifa**

** - Yuffie**

** - Larxene**

Namine narrowed her eyes at one particular name. "Olette! You picked Olette!? Why? How will I get Roxas to notice me if his ex girlfriend is hanging all over him?" She shrieked.

Kairi looked completely guilty, "I know! I don't want her there just as much as you don't! But I had no choice! I needed ten girls and Jasmine and Belle couldn't tryout this year because they want to focus on their junior year! Olette was the only girl left who didn't suck!"

Namine sighed, she knew it wasn't Kairi's choice. She had to make sacrifices for her squad and Namine would just have to deal with it.

"You know," Sora spoke up, "Roxas is completely over Olette so I don't think you have to worry."

Namine gave Sora a small smile, "But still, Olette isn't over him. She wants him back and is going to do everything in her power to make sure no one else gets even remotely close to him."

Kairi looked around before laying her eyes on Sora. Sora was Roxas's cousin after all. "Sora you know I love you right?" Kairi asked slyly.

Sora looked at her, completely horrified, "Oh God, what do you want?"

**...**

Namine looked in her full length mirror, eyeing every detail carefully. She had been having a staring contest with the uniform for a good hour after Sora and Kairi left. Then, out of sudden boldness, she decided to try it on. It fit perfectly, hugging every curve. Even she would admit that she looked stunning in it.

She heard her door open and saw Vanitas walk in. He came and went whenever he please and it bothered her to no end. He stopped in her doorway, his eyes widened in surprise, staring her down. "Is that... yours?"

Namine looked at him and shuffled around nervously, "Is it bad? Do I look stupid? Oh my God, what am-"

"You look beautiful." Vanitas breathed out, He mentally slapped himself when he saw Namine blush. He couldn't let her realize his true feelings. It would only hurt her both.

"I mean, you're alright I guess." He shrugged. Namine beamed at him. She was his best friend after all, she knew when he was lying.

"Oh shut up, you just said I was beautiful. Man, I should have recorded that. Who knows if I'll ever hear it again." Vanitas rolled his eyes at her comment.

They laid down on her bed in silence. Vanitas liked this silence. It wasn't awkward, it was very comfortable. He liked the silence. He didn't like noise, if he had to choose between a party and just watching television at home, he would most likely pick chilling at home. That was who he was, he never associated much with people. He would talk to those like him, those who liked quiet, but he would never get close to them.

Until he met Namine.

They shared an art class, and he was forced to sit next to her. He had hated her at first because of how she constantly talked to him. All he wanted was to be left alone, but she never cared. But there was something about her he loved. She actually made the effort to consistently talk to him, instead of ignoring him like anyone else would.

When Vanitas had finally begun to talk back, he realized how well they had connected. They had only grown closer and he found himself falling for her. But he knew that she had a hopeless crush on Roxas, basketball star and the most popular guy in the school.

Namine was also the first to find out about his disorder. He trusted her, he let her in. Vanitas still thought about that, his plan was to be alone so he didn't have to burden anyone else with his problems. But he was drawn to her. Now that she's such a big part of his life, he couldn't bring himself to think of losing her.

That's why this whole cheerleading things scared him so much.

"Is it strange that I'm looking forward to this?" Namine gave him a hopeful smile. Vanitas hid his sad smile and beamed at \her, "You're definitely going to be the sexiest girl on that squad.

Namine grinned at him and gave him the biggest hug, "You'll always be my best friend Vanitas. I can't imagine you not being in my life. I told you before but I'll say it again. I won't let us drift."

Vanitas stroked her hair gently. He loved being this close to her, it made his heart race. He hoped she couldn't hear it.

"I know we won't." He reassured her.

_'I sure hope so.'_

_ If only she knew._

**...**

** I knoowwww not much happened in this chapter. This chapter was mainly focused on Vanitas so you know more about him. This disorder plays SUCH a huge part in the story and I wanted to describe him more. I want you all to see how the characters, especially Vanitas, changes throughout the story, so I wanted to use this chapter to give everyone a better feel on who he is. This way, you'll be able to see the changes that go on within him as the story progresses :)**

** I'm seriously loving this story right now and I can't wait to start on chapter 3!**

** Review please :D Okay bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back? ME, that's who! And LOOK, I brought Chapter 3 with me!**

** Hehe, I'm funny...**

** Anywayyyy here's chapter 3 for you all. Enjoy :D**

**...**

"Alright girls line up!"

Cheerleading practice was the same time as basketball practice, so Namine was able to ogle at the blonde god's beautiful body. He was wearing black basketball shorts with a white tank top and dear God, she was positive he looked good in anything, even when he was covered in sweat.

"Namine."

Namine continued to disregard her surroundings and continue to stare at the most perfect human. She even managed to ignore Xion waving her hand in front of her face. Was Roxas looking at her? She was going to faint.

"Use her middle name."

"Alright, I'm listening! Just don't go there." Namine exclaimed, earning glances from everyone. She hated her middle name and surely didn't want anyone else knowing it.

Kairi smirked smugly, "Okay. You girls have your uniforms? Let's practice! Namine, on my right, Xion on my left." Namine shrugged back when she noticed Olette glaring at her. She wasn't sure if Olette hated the fact that Roxas was staring at Namine or at the fact how Olette had been working hard for that position and instead Kairi had given it to the 'new girl' of the squad.

Namine could read all of this in Olette's eyes and knew that she should be worried. She looked to the side and saw Sora, Riku and Roxas staring at them. Specifically, Roxas at her.

Namine could feel the butterflies. 'What has gotten into me?'

...

"Alright, we're done for today." Kairi shouted. Basketball practice and Cheerleading practice had finally ended after two hours, and Namine slumped to the bleachers. Xion happily skipped next to her, plopping down on the open space. "Don't even say you didn't notice Roxas staring at you, or I will slap you."

Namine blushed and gazed over to the said boy, "I'd be lying if I said he didn't glance over to me a few times. But staring? I really don't think so." After all, he had just broken up with Olette. Maybe he wasn't looking for a relationship.

But then again, Namine didn't know for sure...

The boys emerged from the locker rooms, damp and their hair dripping from the shower. Namine hurriedly looked away when she saw Roxas staring at her. She was ready to run out of the gym when she saw the three boys making their way towards them.

"Xion help!" Namine frantically whispered.

Xion smirked at her, "Oh, I'll help alright." Namine shivered. She knew that smirk. She was afraid of that smirk. That smirk usually led to getting into a lot of trouble. Namine didn't want to get into trouble.

"Hey girls."

Uh oh.

Xion stood up, "Hey Roxas, can you give Nami a ride? Kairi, Riku and I are getting a ride with Sora and there's no room for Namine." Namine looked at her best friend, which was now questionable, in horror.

"W-what about Kairi's car?" Namine stuttered, meeting the eyes of the blue eyed sex machine.

Wait what.

"She just texted me saying she's going to let Aqua borrow her car because Aqua's car won't start. And you know how the other girls usually go home together, so they won't have room for you either." Namine swore she could see an evil glint in Xion's eyes.

Roxas finally spoke up, giving Namine a charming smile, "I brought my Lotus Evora. It only fits two people anyway, so you could keep me company."

Namine wanted to slap herself one hundred times for the thoughts that just ran through her head. But seriously? A Lotus Evora? Who brings a car like that to school? Yes, you're rick, everyone knows. But do you really need to show off to the rest of us.

Hashtagbrbhatingyou

Namine stared into space. She had a pretty weird brain. If someone could mind read and see what she thought almost all of the time, she was positive she would have no friends. She was really weird.

"Namine?"

"Uh sure?" She answered, not really paying attention to what was asked.

"Great you're riding with me then. Let's go! I'll wait outside."

Namine smiled at him sweetly, not registering what he had just said. It was only a minute later until she shrieked. Xion could only laugh at her flustered best friend.

"Xion what have you done!?"

"I just made all your dreams come true. Now go away with him." She made a shooing motion and walked towards Kairi, probably about to tell Kairi every detail of what just took place.

Namine hesitantly walked out. She could feel the other staring at her and she just rolled her eyes. But she was terrified. She didn't know Roxas, what if he was some deranged killer? What if he was going to murder her and then dump her body into some river?

Okay maybe not _that_.

But still, she was scared. She could only dream of talking to him, and now, before even actually having a conversation with him, she's getting into his car alone?

"Xion, what have you done?" Namine muttered as she made her way to Roxas's car.

Roxas saw her coming and opened the door. Namine gulped as she got into the car. Honestly, she thought to herself, I'm smarter than this. He closed the door and suddenly she felt trapped. She had heard a lot about Roxas. How he was sweet, he was a player, he was rude and arrogant. Namine didn't know which to believe. Kairi had always said he was a mix of all three.

"I'm not going to take you to my place, if that's what you're so afraid of. I mean, unless you want me too." He chuckled, finding his little joke to be funny. Namine, on the other hand, kept a blank face.

"I'm not easy."

"I never said you were. I don't know what you heard about me, but you shouldn't base your opinions on rumors. I don't pay attention to the ones I hear about you."

Namine perked up. There were rumors about her?

Roxas noticed her newfound interest and decided to continue, "Like how you're dating Vanitas or that you're pregnant with his child. Or that you're just as insane as he is." Namine took a deep breath, not wanting to lash out at him like she had with Sora.

"Watch what you say around me Roxas. Vanitas is my best friend, and he isn't insane." Being bipolar was completely different from being insane. She was getting tired of hearing this.

Roxas flashed Namine an apologetic smile, "Sorry." And he didn't say another word.

Namine looked out the window, resting her head on the cool glass. Roxas seemed... nice. He looked genuinely sorry for insulting Vanitas, and he was very sweet to offer her a ride without expecting anything. Either he was really nice or he just didn't find her attractive. Or he was gay.

Well, considering the fact that he used to date Olette, that's highly unlikely.

Either way, she had grown a liking to him.

"I forgive you Roxas. It's... okay."

Roxas didn't look at her, but she could see a hint of a smile. "So Namine, want me to pick you up from school tomorrow?" Namine looked at him wide eyed, not knowing what to say.

Should she say yes? Namine always went to school with Vanitas. They were always fun and the highlight of her mornings, he always kept her laughing. But this was Roxas, her dream crush. She had lost track for how long she had waited to be able to talk to him like this.

Namine sighed, when had she gotten so pathetic.

Vanitas knew she had a crazy crush on Roxas, and it was just one car ride. It wouldn't be an everyday thing. And even if it was, he wouldn't care. They spend so much time together anyway.

"I would like that." Namine spoke slowly.

Roxas beamed at her, slowing down when he got in front of her house. "Okay then, tomorrow. See you then." Namine stepped out of the car and waved as she walked to her front door. She looked back at Roxas, blushing when he winked at her.

As soon as she stepped inside, Roxas drove off. She closed the front door and just sunk down against it. Namine let out a shaky breath. Did that really happen?

One thing was for sure. Namine knew she _had_ to dress cute tomorrow. Too exhausted to think anymore, she crashed onto her and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

...

Vanitas wanted to throw his phone across the room. He knew Namine had cheerleading practice, but shouldn't it be over by now? She said she would call him for a ride, but that call never came. Was she okay? He was ready to go searching for her.

That is, until he saw her recent tweet.

'Just got home. Cheerleading is hard work. Thanks -Roxas13 for the ride home :)'

Vanitas could feel his blood boil. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe it was his bipolar syndrome that was causing his emotions to be all over the place. But he felt rage and jealousy. Why did she ask Roxas for a ride home? When had they gotten so close?

Of course he- and probably everyone in the whole school- knew Namine had a raging crush on Roxas. Vanitas knew that, but that didn't make him feel any less jealous. He had already hated it when she would do nothing but talk about him and how 'dreamy' he is, but now she's actually talking to him. Now she could actually do something about it.

Of course, Vanitas knew this day would happen. He had to let her go. She could never know of his love for her, she could never know that he saw her as more than just a best friend,

And now he would have to watch as Namine and Roxas talk. She'll have to watch them get closer, and soon start dating. It was bound to happen. Namine was beautiful, Namine was friendly, Namine was the perfect girl. If Vanitas didn't hang around her so much, maybe people would make more of an effort to talk to her.

He scared them off, and he did it on purpose. He didn't want anyone to steal Namine from him. It was never a big deal before because Namine never cared for those boys,

But this was Roxas.

He couldn't do anything about this.

Vanitas wasn't sure how long he was awake, or if he had even slept at all. He was alerted by the sound of receiving a text, jumping when he saw it was from Namine.

_'Don't worry about giving me a ride. Roxas is giving me one :)'_

Vanitas stared at his phone for a good five minutes. He couldn't even bring himself to respond. Was it already starting? Was he already losing her? He began trembling, feeling more anger build up inside him than normal. His eyes darkened and he crushed his phone in between his palm, but not using enough force to break it.

His reason was buried under all of the anger. Why was he reacting so badly? Why was he so angry? It was just a car ride, it wasn't a big deal. But he was afraid, afraid of losing the only girl that made life worth living. Namine made Vanitas feel alive, like life wasn't over for him. Even if the world hated him, he would be okay as long he had Namine.

If Vanitas lost Namine, everything would be ruined.

And having this bipolar syndrome made his anger even worse than it already was.

What was worse? Namine was too busy with Roxas to notice.

...

Namine stepped out of the Roxas's car; she could practically feel the glares of the jealous girl burning into her back. She wasn't used to this kind of attention. She wasn't used to people actually noticing her.

"Who's the sex- oh hey Namine." She saw Sora and Kairi step in front of them. Kairi eyed the two of them suspiciously before winking at Namine, making her turn cherry red. "So you two..?"

Namine was petrified as Roxas wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "What if we are?" He asked, kissing Namine on the cheek. She shuffled nervously before deciding to play along. "Yeah Kairi, we really hit it off yesterday." Namine leapt up to wrap her arms around Roxas's neck. Roxas wrapped his arms around Namine's waist and pretended like he was about to kiss her.

"Alright damn we get it! No PDA please!" Sora exclaimed, making gagging noises. Kairi smacked his upside the head, "I ship Roxas and Namine! Go for it! Have sex in the closet if you want! Do what makes you happy!" Everyone, even bystanders, stared at Kairi in horror.

"Kairi, just no." Everyone shuddered.

"Should I be worried about Kairi?" Riku asked as him and Xion approached them. Sora sighed, "No, she's just being her usual self." Everyone laughed, earning stares from everyone else.

Maybe they didn't notice it, but Namine sure did. Maybe everyone else was used to it by now. Was this popularity? Was this what came with being a cheerleader? Everyone stared at you with either envy or hate. It made her want to shrink back into her loner corner with Vanitas and complete her senior year the same way she did her freshman, sophomore, and junior year. Maybe she wasn't meant for this lifestyle.

Roxas seemed to sense her uneasiness and lightly shook her. Namine stared into his eyes and realized they were still in that position. He blushed and stepped away from him, feeling shy and embarrassed. The others didn't seem to notice, but she knew Roxas's eyes were on hers.

"I know it was just a joke, but I meant every word." Namine zoned out for a minute, not understanding what Roxas was saying. Seeing her confusion, he continued, "Let's go out sometime. How's this Saturday?

Namine froze. What just happened? Did Roxas just ask her out? It all seemed like a movie. Once the nerdy quiet shy girl becomes popular, the hot guy asks her out. It all seemed so shallow, but Namine certainly wouldn't let that stop her. Maybe she could bring it up later?

"I would love too." Namine flashed him a pretty smile, making Roxas's eyes light up. A small part of her felt unsure, she felt as if she had something to do that day. She thought hard but lost her train of thought as she stared into Roxas's eyes.

She inwardly shrugged. If it was truly important, then she would remember. Clearly, no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't think of it. So whatever it was, it didn't matter.

Besides, what could be important than a date with Roxas?

...

Amber eyes were locked with the loud, laughing group, specifically to a certain flaxen haired beauty. If he was angry before, he was ready to explode now.

_ 'No, don't show it here. Breathe. Just breathe.'_

She shouldn't be with them, laughing with them, having fun with them. She should be with him, laughing with him, having fun with him. He wanted the old days back.

Vanitas stared with pure jealousy from his car. He saw everything. From Roxas and Namine's little act of affection to them now talking to each other, away from their little 'group'. He wanted to storm over them and yank Namine away from them.

He couldn't stand this. He was about to go up to them and talk to Namine when he heard her laugh at something Roxas said. He watched them walk off together, with their arms around each other.

That wasn't what affected him as bad. It was her eyes. When she was truly happy, she had a twinkle in her eyes. Vanitas only saw that twinkle in her eyes when Namine was with him. Now he was seeing it with Roxas. Did Roxas make Namine as happy as he did? In such a short amount of time?

Vanitas could feel his already breaking heart shatter in his chest, He was positive now.

He was losing Namine.

**...**

** Emotional. :(**

** I love this story so far, even more than I do with Love or Loyalty. This story is going so good and (I'm assuming) you guys are loving it too, **

** I want Vanitas to grow on all of you. He's rude at first, but so sensitive and easily broken when you get to know him. Anyway, sorry for the late update. School, it kills.**

** Haha anyways, that's all for now. Bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Namine had been pacing around her living room table for four hours. Roxas wasn't late. She was just early.

Very early.

She still had another half an hour before the agreed time. Namine glanced at the clock.

7:30

Would Roxas be late? What if he stood her up? What if he was only kidding about this? Namine worriedly glanced in her mirror. Was she over dressed? Was she underdressed? Did she look ugly? What if Roxas hated red?

But Kairi had told her that Roxas loved red. And her dress wasn't too much. It was a lacy halter dress, but that was casual. Then again, Namine loved to dress up, so what was casual to her might be considered dressy to others. She didn't know where Roxas was taking her, but at least this way, she wouldn't be over dressed or under dressed wherever it was.

"Why am I over thinking this?'

She heard the doorbell ring and shot up. Was it eight already? She slowly walked to the door, half dreading and half excited. Her hand rested on the doorknob. "Take a deep breath." She muttered to herself. When Namine's breathing was normal, she opened the door.

There he was, this blonde God. He can't be human, no human can be this sexy.

He smiled that Roxas smile, making Namine melt. "You look beautiful Namine."

Namine regained her composure, "You look so handsome Roxas."

He held out his hand, ready to lead her to the car, "Ready?"

Namine didn't even have to think about it. She placed her hand in his. "Yeah." She smiled sweetly. That nervousness was gone now, replaced by excitement.

'Tonight is going to be amazing.'

...

Vanitas looked through his rear view, watching for any incoming cars. He didn't want anything to go wrong tonight. After such a long time, he would finally get to be around his best friend. Every Saturday night, they would rent movies and order Chinese food, and just have fun. They haven't done it in a while, so Vanitas planned to surprise Namine. For old times sake he would say.

Of course there was more to it. He wanted to be with his Namine. The more she was with him, the less she was with Roxas. Namine didn't need a guy like him, Namine only needed him. They have been best friends for so long, he knew Namine better than she knew herself. Roxas doesn't know anything about Namine. How could he make her happy.

He couldn't. Vanitas knew that for a fact. He was doing this for Namine, he told himself. She would love him even more for this.

He arrived at her house and smiled when he saw her car in the driveway. Good, she was home. This wouldn't be one of those awkward surprise visits and the person isn't home. Vanitas parked the car and walked to her door. Being Vanitas, he took the spare key she gave him and let himself in. To his surprise, Namine was nowhere to be found.

"Namine?" Vanitas called out, with no answer. He checked all over the house and couldn't find the petite blonde anywhere.

"Maybe I should text her?" Vanitas mumbled aloud. But before he could even pull out his phone, a pink piece of paper on the coffee table caught his eye. It was a note Namine wrote, 'Don't wait up. Out with Roxas(:'

Vanitas could feel his blood boil. Why did Roxas ruin everything? Every time he wants to spend some time with Namine, Roxas always comes in the way. Even when he talks to Namine, the conversation always ends up being about Roxas. it was because of this that he just started avoiding her. He knew that if he kept hearing that devil's name, he would surely snap. And he didn't want to frighten his angel.

But today he planned on apologizing and working everything out. Today they would make up and be best friends again. But of course Roxas knew that. Vanitas could feel himself getting angry, maybe a little too angry. He would feel his bipolar side coming out, making him react more than he normally would.

That little bit of sane that he had was fading, and he began to think that Roxas knew. Somehow, Roxas knew when Vanitas wanted to see Namine, and would always make plans with her. Maybe he didn't even care about Namine. Maybe he just wanted to break their friendship apart.

But why?

Was it because Roxas knew Vanitas was better at basketball? Would he really try to break up a friendship Vanitas held dear just for unnecessary revenge? Would Roxas stoop that low? Vanitas went back into his car and drove away.

...

Namine slowly walked to her locker. Her date with Roxas had gone perfectly and she had a great start to her day with Roxas, Kairi, and Xion. Everything was going perfect, but she couldn't seem to find Vanitas anywhere. She felt uneasy about this.

He seemed different recently. He would always try to avoid her, like he couldn't stand Namine's presence. It hurt Namine so badly. Vanitas was her best friend, the only person who completely understood her. Yes, she had Kairi. But she felt as if she could relate more to Vanitas.

Vanitas was basically Namine's walking diary. And now he wanted nothing to do with her.

But why?

It started when she starting talking to Roxas. Could that be the reason? But Vanitas knew how much she liked Roxas. Wouldn't he want for Roxas and Namine to spend more time together? This absolutely boggled her mind. Namine hated when Vanitas was so difficult.

Namine sighed. Maybe Vanitas was jealous because she was spending more time with Roxas. She stared at her closed locker, glaring at the lock without realizing. That had to be the reason. What else could it be?

"You look like you want to murder that lock."

She looked up and saw Roxas and Sora smirking at her. She looked between them and back at the lock, then giggled, "Maybe I do want to murder the lock."

Sora feigned a hurt look, "What did the poor lock ever do to you?"

"It won't open." Namine exclaimed, pulling on the lock.

Roxas chuckled, "Maybe you should put the numbers in first." Namine looked at him for a minute, before all three of them burst into laughter. All eyes were on them, but Namine didn't care. She was beginning to grow used to the attention. In fact, she was quite fond of it now.

When Sora left the pair alone, Roxas leaned against the locker next to Namine's, "So babe, what's troubling you?" Namine blushed at the nickname. Sure, she had a great time with him on Saturday, but already he was calling her babe? Not that she was complaining.

"I don't know. Vanitas has been... distant lately. It really makes me sad, he's my best friend after all." Roxas sighed when he heard this. Honestly, he wasn't too fond of Vanitas. He didn't like that he was close to _his_ girl. Okay, Namine wasn't his girl yet, but still. Roxas didn't hate Vanitas, he just didn't like how Vanitas is always so close to Namine.

Or _was_ always close to Namine. Roxas liked that Vanitas was avoiding Namine. He didn't know why, but he liked being the only one who could be that close to Namine. It made him happy and content to know that he didn't have to worry about any competition.

Or, he should have been happy and content with that knowledge. But he couldn't, not when he saw how sad it made Namine. Sure they had only started going out, but he already liked her before that, he just never knew how to approach her with Vanitas always hanging around her. It was like Vanitas had this protective barrier over Namine that said 'Back off, she's mine'. If only Namine knew how many guys wanted her.

Roxas never liked a girl as much as he liked Namine. Roxas hated seeing Namine upset. He didn't like the solution he came up with, but if it would make her happy, then he would go for it.

"I could talk to him for you. Vanitas is in my gym class."

Namine's eyes brightened, to Roxas's delight. "Really? But wait, you hate him."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I don't hate him. Hate is a strong word." Roxas just didn't like him. Shh, there's a difference.

"Roxas, you're the best you know that!" Namine exclaimed, She leapt up to wrap her arms around his neck. Roxas wrapped his arms around her waist. He loved seeing her happy, he loved seeing her bright, warm, radiant smile. He wanted to kiss her.

If Namine was any other girl, he would've. In fact, they probably would have done more than kiss on the first date, but Roxas didn't want to be that guy with Namine. Namine was special. He didn't know why, but he could feel it. Roxas just knew.

Namine pulled away and smiled at him, and that beautiful smile just made Roxas melt. Although he loved this feeling, it scared him a bit too. He never felt like this before. He has never liked a girl as much as he liked Namine.

Roxas mentally sighed, 'God, I'm such a loser.'

...

Roxas was the star athlete in the basketball team. Of course, that social status was no different in his regular gym class. Well, it should of been no different in his regular gym class.

There was another reason Roxas wasn't fond of Vanitas, and this one had to do with something else he loved. Basketball.

Vanitas was good at basketball. Very good. Better than very good. He was almost as good as Roxas. Maybe even a little better, but that was something Roxas would never admit.

Everyone else always said Vanitas was trying to be a wannabe Roxas, wanting to be close to Namine, trying to be the best at basketball. There was only room for one star in this school, and Roxas clearly had that title. Maybe things would have been different if Vanitas was a part of their friend circle. Or maybe if he was more friendly. 'Whatever,' Roxas shrugged, 'Too late for that now.'

Roxas looked around the gym, looking for a familiar set of black spikes. He spotted him in the corner, shooting a basketball around by himself. Typical Vanitas. Roxas rolled his eyes, taking a basketball from some guy and making his way over to Vanitas. He was hoping Vanitas wanted nothing to do with Namine and would leave the both of them alone.

Roxas sighed, he was really acting like an ass.

"Hey." Roxas greeted Vanitas when he was close enough. He noticed Vanitas freeze for a second, before returning his attention back to his basketball.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Vanitas asked sarcastically. Roxas rolled his eyes. Why was he doing this again?

"It's about Namine."

At the mention of the beautiful blonde, Roxas knew he had Vanitas's undivided attention. Vanitas made a complete turn and stalked towards Roxas, with the most threatening glare on his face, "What the hell did you do to her?" Vanitas growled.

Roxas had never seen Vanitas angry, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little scared.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one doing something." Vanitas turned away, so Roxas continued, "She misses you. She misses her best friend. You're ignoring her for no reason at all."

"I have a reason." Vanitas muttered quietly. He had noticed people stopped what they were doing to eavesdrop on their conversation. Roxas didn't seem to mind, or he just didn't take notice.

"Whatever it is, it isn't good enough. I would do anything to make Namine happy, and I'm not as close with her as you two are." It pained Roxas to admit that he was jealous of their relationship, and he wanted to slap that stupid smirk off of Vanitas's face, "So being so close to her, I would assume you would want her to be happy too."

Roxas smirked at Vanitas's silence and decided to use this opportunity to finish this conversation, "Personally, I couldn't care less whether you come back into her life. I would actually prefer it if you two stayed distant. But if you really care about making Namine happy, if you really do love her, you would do something."

All Vanitas could do was stare. Had it really gotten to the point where Roxas cared more about Namine than he did. No, never. Roxas couldn't love Namine more than he did. He had to fix this. He needed the love of his life back, and he needed her to be his and his alone. He didn't want to see Namine unhappy.

He remembered the conclusion he came up with that Saturday night. Roxas wasn't with Namine because he loved her, it was to get back at Namine. The average person would have thought he was completely insane, and maybe he was, but the more he repeated this, the more accurate it sounded. He was going to tell Namine, and he was going to tell her soon.

Vanitas smiled at Roxas's retreating figure. He was going to end this. Namine wasn't in love with Roxas. She didn't love him. Even now, Roxas couldn't make her happy. She was this sad because Vanitas wasn't in her life. Only Vanitas could make Namine happy.

Vanitas' small smile turned into a sadistic smirk as he turned back to his basketball.

He was going to end the relationship between Roxas and Namine.

**Ahhh its been foreverrrr. Omg short chapter I know! I just felt awful that I haven't updated in a month, but with school and everything, it was so hard! But I'm back (or I'll try to be) and HOPEFULLY I can get the next chapter up before I decided to go MIA again.**

**But as for the actual story, as you can see Vanitas is going insane now. Keep that in mind, and it'll only get worse from here. Also, I think the story is almost over. I wrote this knowing that it wouldn't be very long, and I think after a couple of chapters, I'll end it.**

**I don't know if any of that just made sense. I got pretty sick so who knows if I'm even making sense. Wish me get bettterrsss. Okay byyeeee :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Starting it right after I put up Chapter 4, but who knows, maybe I'll forget about it and not put it up for another two months. I'm reliable! Just a quick note, after this first scene, a two months pass. So it's Christmas time okay? :) **

** ...**

Vanitas made sure to wake up extra early that morning. He knew Olette got to school early to study. Yes, Olette studied. In front of people, she was that stupid, popular snob, but by herself, she was actually a nice girl who cared about her grades. Why she changes her personality, Vanitas would never know. He didn't think stupidity made anyone popular, it was just annoying.

He made his way to the library, where he knew she was studying. Why was he doing this again? He hated Olette, and he knew she hated him. But she was Roxas's ex girlfriend, and he already knew that she was crazy jealous when she found out that Roxas and Namine started dating. Even if they didn't like each other, their goals were the same.

Split up Roxas and Namine.

Vanitas finally arrived at the library, not surprised to find it completely empty. Even he wouldn't be awake at this time. Why Olette would do this, he had no idea. Was she that desperate to not seem smart in front of other people? That wasn't smart, that was just sad.

He stopped in front of the table Olette was seated at. He stood there in silence, waiting for her to notice him. After five minutes, she looked up and shrieked when she saw him.

"What are you doing here!? You can't see me!" She hurriedly began to grab all of her things, dropping everything in the process.

Vanitas grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Wait, stop. I need to talk to you."

She looked terrified for a moment, and then her snobby demeanor came back. She snatched her wrist from his grip and flipped her hair, "Why should I worry? A loser like you doesn't talk to anyone anyway. No one would believe you."

Vanitas rolled his eyes, "I don't care if you study or not. I didn't wake up an hour earlier to catch you studying. Believe it or not, not everything is about you." Olette scoffed but didn't say anything.

"I know how badly you want Roxas and Namine to break up." Olette perked up at her ex boyfriend's name, "Well, I want to help you do that."

Olette stared in shock, "But like, aren't you Namine's, like, best friend or something like that?"

Vanitas cringed a bit. He was Namine's best friend. Shouldn't her happiness be his happiness? Should he just leave them alone? That inner part of him surfaced, and he was telling himself that Namine would be so much happier with him.

'I'm doing this for Namine. She'll thank me.'

Olette suddenly understood his silence, "You love her!" Vanitas's alarmed look gave everything away, "Oh my God, you totally love her! I wonder how it feels to watch her kiss Roxas. I bet you feel jealous when you see them together."

Vanitas could feel his blood start to boil. he needed to calm down. If he snapped, there was no way Olette would help him. He took a deep breath and returned to his normal, sarcastic demeanor, "And I'm sure you just love to see Roxas making out with Namine, don't you." That shut her up, Vanitas smirked.

"Alright whatever. We both hate them together, we both want them to split up." Olette said, "I'll help you with whatever plan you have, but I have a few rules. You cannot talk to me in public, I have an image to keep."

Vanitas rolled his eyes, "You think I like talking to you? I feel like I'm losing brain cells each minute."

Olette rolled her eyes but continued with her rules, "We can text and call, but I'm not going to your house and you aren't coming to mine. Unless you want to keep coming to the libr-"

"Hell no, I can't wake up this early every day."

Olette rolled her eyes, "And don't cut me of-"

"Too bad. Alright, that's my number. I'm leaving."

Olette stood up, watching Vanitas leave. As much as she disliked Vanitas, she couldn't deny that his plan was tempting. She could have Roxas back and destroy Namine all at once? How could she say no? She glanced at Vanitas's number and picked up her phone.

She already had the perfect plan.

...

Namine woke up without any need for an alarm, Why? It was Christmas break! She looked out her window and smiled upon seeing the gentle snowfall. It calmed her to see snowfall. The way snowflakes fell from the sky was so slow and tranquil, it put her mind at ease. This was her first break in a while and she just needed to enjoy it.

Vanitas was still avoiding her. She hadn't even seen him at school in such a long time. She was hoping after Roxas had talked to him, everything would be okay again. Of course not, Namine sighed, it couldn't be that easy. He wouldn't answer any of her texts or calls, and he was never home when she tried to visit. Namine hated when he worried her like this.

Her phone buzzed and she immediately grabbed it. She frowned slightly when she saw the name wasn't Vanitas. But that frown disappeared when she saw her love's name. Yes, love. He said the L word last month, and everything had been perfect between them ever since.

She opened the message and grinned from ear to ear.

'Open the door'

She ran downstairs, not caring what she looked like and opened the door. There he was, the beautiful blonde, bundled up in snow gear. Roxas had his winter hat on, pushing his spikes down. He looked so adorable.

Namine snapped out of her thoughts, realizing Roxas was the one standing outside. "Come inside! It must be freezing!"

Roxas chuckled and came inside the warm house and kissed Namine. He knew her parents weren't coming home until Christmas Eve, so Namine was home alone until then. He would be lying if he said he wasn't having dirty thoughts. He forced himself to stop.

Roxas took off his winter gear and sat on the couch. He watched Namine make him hot chocolate and took this comforting silence as a chance to admire her beauty. Namine looked like an angel, especially in white. He recognized the white hoodie she was wearing, it was one his own. 'Girls and their need to steal hoodies.' Roxas chuckled to himself.

"So what's up? Namine asked him. She brought two mugs of hot chocolate to where Roxas was sitting and sat down next to him. Roxas happily took the mug, "Nothing new. It's nice to be able to sleep in for a change. I bet you just woke up you lazy bum."

Namine jokingly pouted, "I'm allowed to sleep until twelve okay? I can't do this every day." This made Roxas chuckle. The latest he ever got up was ten o clock on vacations, and the earliest Namine could ever get up was eleven.

"How's Vanitas?" Roxas didn't want to ask, but he felt compelled too. He wondered if Vanitas had taken his words to heart and started talking to Namine again. Seeing Namine's bright smile falter gave him his answer.

"He still isn't talking to me." Namine answered, "I don't know what I did, but I won't let him affect my mood."

Roxas perked up. Vanitas still wasn't talking to her? This made him a little happy. Now he wouldn't have to share his Namine. "Good." He blurted. He immediately sealed his lips, hoping Namine didn't hear that.

She slowly turned to him, "Did... you just say good?"

Roxas could only stare at her. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her. "Yeah."

"Why would you not want him to talk to me. You know he's my best friend! You've seen how depressed I've been without him. How dare you!?"

Roxas knew he was in the wrong. He knew he was too rude to Vanitas and he should've tried harder. Yes, he was being a dick but he just couldn't stand having Vanitas so close with her. He, just like everyone else, knew that Vanitas was in love with Namine. He could see it in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Namine I just- I'm sorry."

Namine turned away from him, "I think you should go."

Roxas knew he had to fix things. He had to tell her the truth, "Namine I'm jealous of your relationship with Vanitas!" The words came out so quickly, he had no idea if they made sense. He saw Namine's eyes soften.

"Roxas." She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him. "Vanitas is only my best friend. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you."

Roxas eased into her embrace. He wondered how Namine couldn't see it. Vanitas made it so obvious. Why can Namine see his own love for her, but can't see Vanitas's? He shrugged it off, it was better. He didn't have to worry.

"So are you still upset with me?" He laid his head on her breasts. Namine blushed, thankful that Roxas couldn't see her. With him, on top of her, she started to imagine. She shook those thoughts away, "Well, I wish you didn't say whatever it is you said, but now that I know the reason, I'm not as upset."

"Namine, if I could take it all back, I would. I never meant to make you upset."

Namine sighed, "What did you say to him?"

Roxas let out a shaky breath and stood up. He began pacing around, trying to think of what to say. How could he word so he wouldn't upset Namine?

"I told him that he shouldn't be ignoring you, no matter what he was mad about. I said you two are best friends and that should mean more to him than anything. But, then I got pissed and said I would prefer it more if he never spoke to you again." He almost flinched when he saw Namine's smile grow dark.

"You said WHAT? How could you say that? How dare you say that?"

Roxas flinched, not expecting Namine to be this loud, "I know! I shouldn't have! I told you I was jealous!"

"That isn't a good enough excuse. You ruined my friendship with Vanitas! You're the reason my best friend isn't talking to me! You saw how depressed I was and you didn't even feel a twinge of guilt?"

"Of course I did! I hated seeing you like that. But I knew telling you would make it worse!"

"Well hiding it from didn't make anything better! Good job Roxas, you ruined my Winter break." Namine stood up and walked to the front door, putting on a hat and scarf. Roxas was confused, shouldn't she be kicking him out? Why was she leaving?

"I need to take a walk." Namine said. "You can stay if you want, but I don't want to see you here when I come back." Roxas wasn't sure if she had just broken up with him, but all he cared about was that she was heading out into the cold. He looked out the window and saw that the once gentle snowfall had turned into a stormy blizzard. There was no way he was letting her go out in this weather.

"Namine its crazy out." Roxas exclaimed, bundling himself up while chasing after her.

Namine didn't even glance at him, "Don't follow me! I want to be alone!"

Roxas lunged forward and grabbed her wrist, "So be alone, but be alone in your house not in a blizzard."

"I can't be near you right now. I just need time to think."

Roxas gave her a small smile. "So then I'll leave. But I just want you to be safe." He understood the way she was feeling. He deserved it, after all. He knew his mistakes, and now he had to suffer the consequences. If she needed time away from him, then he would give it to her.

Namine squinted at Roxas because snow was getting all over her face. As mad as she was, she didn't want Roxas driving in this weather. She only planned to take a small, five minute walk, just to clear her head. It wasn't as big of a risk as sending Roxas on the road. She did still love him.

"Roxas, go inside. I just need to take a small walk. I'll be back before you know it."

Roxas tried to speak but he had gotten so much snow into his mouth, that all he could do was shake his head furiously.

Namine was getting frustrated with him and knew she had only one option left. She hated that she had to hurt him, but she just needed to be away from him, and he wouldn't let go. She focused all of her strength into her leg and kicked him on the shin. It wouldn't knock him out of course, but it would slow him down so she could get away. As soon as he let go, she made a run for it and didn't look back at him.

Roxas tried limping after her, but he knew he couldn't catch up. He looked at his car and was thankful that he left his keys in his coat pocket. He knew exactly where she was going.

...

Namine found herself treading a familiar path. She originally had no real destination in her head. Her plan was to circle the block once or twice and then head back home. But she had no control over her feet, and couldn't stop herself from approaching a familiar house. No matter how many times he told herself to turn around, her feet wouldn't stop. She had the directions memorized and didn't even need to think twice about which way to go. She just couldn't be sure if she wanted to see the person or not.

...

Vanitas glanced at Olette's last text. She had completely explained the plan, every single detail. She had thought of every possibility, the solution to any problem that may arise. He was actually kind of impressed, be it for the wrong reasons.

It was a simple plan really. Olette had told him that when they were dating, he was so easy to get in bed with. Roxas had actually cheated on Olette four times while they were together, and why Olette had continued to get back together with, Vanitas didn't know or care. Vanitas definitely didn't want Namine with a guy like that. He would never cheat on her.

Olette was going to seduce Roxas and get him to sleep with her. It was a classless plan, which was fitting because Olette had no class whatsoever. And if he tried to refuse, Olette said she would drug his drink or something. Vanitas wasn't really paying attention to that part. Once he heard the important part, nothing else mattered. All he could think about was Namine being his. He was finally going to be with Namine, and she would finally realize her love for him.

Vanitas's mother came into his room, "Honey, did you take your medicine?" Vanitas merely nodded and after giving him a hug and a kiss on his forehead, walked away. Yes, medicine. Vanitas had major mood swings. He had mood disorders. That was why he always reacted so strongly when he was upset. This was why so many people stayed away from him.

He was terrified of his own mood swings, but Namine wasn't. That was why he started loving her, she wasn't afraid of him.

Vanitas had always wondered if it was his mood disorders that was always taking over his brain. Normally he wouldn't be so upset with Namine being with someone else. She had been with someone else before, and he didn't care as much as he did now.

It wasn't as bad back then, but now it had intensified so much. He had even thought of killing Roxas, but was able to push those thoughts aside. His love for Namine was always the same. Maybe he was better at hiding it back then.

He glanced at the medicine bottle and had another thought. When was the last time he had actually taken medicine. Usually Namine would always remind him, but he had been to depressed to even look at her texts. He ignored them because he was sick of only reading about Roxas.

Vanitas relied on those reminders. Without them, he would never take his medicine. He hated medicine, especially pills. He looked at the bottle before tossing it out though the window. What could medicine do for him now? Without Namine, what was the point of trying to stay sane? He didn't care about anyone else. He was so obsessed with Namine, even he secretly knew it was unhealthy.

He was in too deep. No amount of medicine could save him now.

'Only Namine can save me.'

**...**

** I should be doing homework but... hehehehehe**

** I just realized something. This is a romance fic and the main pairing is Roxas and Namine. I haven't been writing much romance between them. I'm sorry, I'm not much of a in detail romance writer. I'm more of a drama writer, adding just a hint of romance.**

** Anywayyy, I know I said it before but this story is almost over. There is most likely three more chapters left, and then its finished! :D**

** But I can tell you the next to two chapters are going to be very dramatic. **

** Ummm well I think thats it! Byeee :)**


End file.
